Redencion
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: La crueldad es su manera de defenderse a un mundo diferente a él. Nuevo Sora-Leon para comenzar una nueva etapa que se tardo muuucho en llegar xD


"_¡Cállate!_

_Piérdete en el llanto de las absurdas palabras,_

_¡Escúchame!_

_Encuéntrame en la oscuridad macabra_

_Prepárate nena, _

_Que haremos explotar la misma nada"_

**Redención**

By Subaru Amagiwa

Las enloquecidas luces alumbraban insolentes sus facciones, en tanto el griterío histérico acallaba su propia voz amplificada. ¿Acaso ellas entenderían la letra de esa canción dedicada a una de las tantas zorras con las que se acostó?¿Entenderán esa sutil estrofa en donde describe a la mujer como un "barato agujero de satisfacción"?

Era cruel sin dudarlo, pero eso no llegaba a los encandilados ojos de sus fans. Ante ellas no podría existir una persona tan enigmáticamente sensual, tan refinadamente atractivo... tan poderosamente carnal como él. No por nada, semanalmente explotaba su principal "dote" en cuantas tapas de revistas hubiese, aquella descarada sonrisa por la que desfallecía medio batallón de féminas... en tanto la otra mitad formaba fila para "pasar" un rato con él y luego vivir holgadamente del escándalo.

De origen francés y con una sedosa melena plateada por haber, no tenía rival en cuanto a popularidad. Los charts lo mimaba en sus podios por largos meses, no importaba si fuese a razón de un nuevo single, álbum o lo que fuese que lanzaba al mercado. Sin considerar el mensaje no tan oculto de sus canciones, ni las actitudes de rockstar como el empezar sus conciertos con una o dos horas de retraso, ni mucho menos su antipatía hacia todo el mundo en general, nada impedía que el número de fanáticas creciera exponencialmente día tras día. Y precisamente aquello lo alteraba.

El ser acosado o vivir encerrado en un lujoso cuarto prestado, el famoso precio de la fama se volvía su moneda de uso habitual junto a su creciente malhumor. No pasaba minuto sin aborrecer a sus incondicionales seguidoras. Hasta en este preciso momento, sobre el escenario de un mundialmente reconocido estadio de Tokio, en medio de su segunda gira mundial, frente a miles de miradas que lo desvestía sin pudor, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa: las mujeres eran un terreno al que sólo se arriesgaría a cruzar por sexo. Después de eso, sin compromiso alguno, ni previo ni posterior al hecho, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ellas cuanto fuese posible.

Repentinamente, las chispeantes luces dejaron de latir frente a su rostro a medida que los acordes se tomaban una pausa. Dos temas más y esa jornada se acabaría. Volvería a su jaula de oro de turno, acompañado o no, ya no hacía la diferencia.

En aquel ínterin de intenso movimiento tras del escenario, usó de excusa el cambio de vestuario para, en la complicidad de la oscuridad aun imperante en algunos pasillos, escabullirse ágilmente de ese peculiar espectáculo que daba de la vida que se había ganado por cuenta propia. No le importó las reincidentes consecuencias de esta repetida huída de la realidad. Tenía que escaparse, tomar las llaves de su automóvil de ultimo modelo y perderse por los caminos inciertos del desamparo. Siquiera por unas horas, no pedía más. Al día siguiente resarciría económicamente a quienes esa irresponsable actitud suya pudiese afectar, unas decenas de miles de dólares no le dolería a su billetera. Era aun más riesgoso lo que podría acarrear el seguir esa noche tal el cronograma del show.

El ruido de la noche se apaga ante el fugaz despliegue de su automóvil bajo el manto del nocturno cielo, primer testigo de los improvisados pasos del destino. Descascarando la paz ficticia de una ciudad que no duerme, aun siente la euforia desmedida del publico recientemente abandonado. Con mayor fuerza pisó el acelerador.

Lo suyo no era huir ni mucho menos cobardía, era simple hastío, cansancio de jugar el mismo papel. Un hombre como él no debería estar atado con las cuerdas opresoras de la rutina. Egocéntrico al andar, ingrato en la forma de pensar, desgraciado en su vivir.

La urbanidad poco a poco fue quedando atrás, el calor del cemento se esfumaba lentamente de sus pulmones. Las inmensas marquesinas multicolores se dilataron a unos cuantos carteles que indicaban solitarios su ocasional ruta en una caligrafía tan pintoresca como indescifrable para el recién iniciado visitante extranjero. No obstante, su marcha carecía de dudas y despreocupadamente se deslizó volátil lejos de la gran Tokio. Luego, cuando la euforia del momento se disperse, el contar con lo más reciente en cuanto a tecnología GPS, le ahorraría el mal trago de desconocer el camino de vuelta.

Solo dos vehículos mas compartían con él ese desolado trayecto hacia quien sabe donde. Sin percibirlo aún, el paraje se hizo acopio de un místico verde avejentado en tanto aquellos centenares de ojos que lo observaban desde miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia fueron tapados por una tosca mano nubosa. Un maldito rey secuestró sin piedad a la nívea diosa-ninfa del desventurado cielo provocando que la espiral llegase salvajemente a su extremo cerrándose en el caos de la fatalidad.

La tormenta tronó de golpe, llevando consigo ráfagas huracanadas. Azotó, tal bestias hambrientas sobre el último trozo de carne, depredador ante cada rincón de la carretera y sus alrededores. Luces y estruendos se curvaban zigzagueantes en el aire dándole una momentánea guia a través del resbaladizo asfalto.

Siendo persistentemente castigado por los reverberantes latigazos de la tempestad, el vehículo mantenía enceguecido su aparente marcha a ningún lugar. No obstante con la silueta radiante de un rayo cruzando el impenetrable cielo, una anciana revelación se termino de dibujar sobre el abnegado camino gris. Tal como una taciturna canción que él no supo interpretar, le advirtió que el jugar con el azar solamente lo llevará a rendirse ante el caótico cruce de destinos.

Si tan solo hubiese terminado su show esa noche como tenía programado... si tan solo hubiese resistido un poco mas esa aberrante monotonía que ahogaba su respirar... si tan sólo... ellos no se necesitaran para sobrevivir...

Los neumáticos rechinaron atroces tal el relincho de los corceles de los cuatro emisarios finales, los cuales estridentes y al unísono se revelaron a su desconcertante jinete. El automóvil danzó en un enloquecido serpenteo. No hubo maniobra que lo dominara y retornara a un rumbo lineal. Todo lo contrario. Había escapado de la pavimentada carretera para luego caer en las fauces de un disimulado sendero abierto entre las sombras del colindante bosque.

El estruendo cauterizante penetró impaciente en el seno de la oscuridad, desafiándola, alzándose por encima de todo, para así convertirse en protagonista único. De fondo, pulsando en un ritmo entrecortado, acoplándose al apaciguado latido de la lluvia, las luces de los faros se perdían en medio del siniestro arbolado animado por el soplido de los valientes perdidos en sus petrificadas ramas.

Ahora todo era calmo a diferencia de unos segundos atrás. Inconsciente sobre el airbag expulsado del volante del automóvil, finalmente la estrella encontró su fatídica redención.

Continuara...

**Subaru's Notes**: Muy bien, empezare diciendo que no voy a dar ninguna excusa ni justificación de mi prolongado alejamiento de estos lugares. Todo ya fue dicho y... la verdad, mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos quienes me esperaron y aquellos que ya me olvidaron. La vida es así y lo comprendo por eso voy a empezar de nuevo, este aquí la muestra de ello. Si bien, "Redención" parece otro Leon-Sora mas en mi haber, supongo que será un poco más realista y, por ende, cruel comparado a mis otros fics. Yo no soy la misma de hace un par de años atrás (aunque la esencia nunca se pierde xD) y todo eso se verá reflejado en esta historia en particular. Ahora bien, para darles un adelanto de que se tratará todo esto, les diré:

-Chicas, éste Leon va a ser tal cual el terrible e impactante sensual Dios de la muerte que conocemos de la serie. No esperen que las canciones o su forma de hablar sea dulce como en "Sakura" eh? XD

-Sora... bue eso ya es meterme en los próximos capítulos, pero, creo, ella si va a diferenciarse bastante del personaje de KS y hay un motivo fundamental de ese _trauma_ que lleva a cuesta porque... ole! Hasta ahí nomás xD

-Aparecerán otros personajes de KS aunque no todos, Layla no está diseñada para este fic xP Yuri, Ken y Rosseta, si xD

-Lo mas importante, actualización! Como en estos momentos no cuento con computadora en casa (salto de cyber en cyber pegada al MP4 que lleva todos mis "hijos") y además estoy cursando en la universidad -.-u hasta finales de diciembre/comienzo de enero no estaré subiendo nada nuevo. Eso si, si mandan sus lindos reviews que, gracias al móvil que tengo los puedo ver en cualquier momento y lugar xDD, van a incentivaran con creces el proceso creativo y tendrán mucho mas rápido un capitulo nuevo ;-D

Desde ya espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

FTW!

_**++++Subaru Amagiwa+**_


End file.
